First Step's the Hardest
by EdorasLass
Summary: Kaylee talks over her job offer with her parents. Set in the Out of Gas flashback timeframe. Oneshot.


**_Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
_****_A birthday present for Allie._**

* * *

"He offered you a job, just like that?" Daddy was doubtful, I could see that plain as the nose on his face. 

"Uh-huh," I nodded. "All I did was fix somethin' that weren't really broke to begin with – the mechanic he got now barely knows an aft thruster from a compression coil." I didn't mention how I'dcome to see the engine so close up. "He's real nice, Daddy, and his ship's real clean and neat. It's that Firefly what landed a couple days ago?"

'It sounds like a good job," Mama put in, though she didn't look up and just kept on foldin' the clean clothes. "You're always sayin' how she's got natural talent with machines, and she sure ain't gonna get to use it on this rock."

"Well, that's true enough," Daddy admitted. He was considerin' it real careful, I saw; he always got that frown on his face when he was thinkin' over a hard decision. He sighed, looked over Mama, who was still foldin' like it was the most important job in the 'verse. "Just cause we gotta stay here don't mean you do, Kay-bug."

I started to squeak with happiness, but held it back when Daddy held up his hand. "'Fore I decide, though, I think we need to meet this real nice man. I ain't sendin' you off with some _huan dan _who might be a slaver or somethin' worse."

I managed not to roll my eyes; I knew Daddy was just lookin' out for me.

**oooooOOOOOoooooo**

I was nervous –I thought it was kind of rude, the way Daddy was lookin' the captain over so close, and I was afraid that he might take the job offer back if he got offended.

But Captain Reynolds didn't seem at all put out; in fact, he invited Daddy and Mama right on board, showed them around, let them see which room would be mine. Mama didn't say a word, though she gave the second mate – Zoë, the captain said-- a suspicious stare. Mama don't hold much with rough women. Zoë didn't say anything; didn't even seem to notice, though I bet Zoë didn't miss much.

Finally we got back to the cargo bay, and I was fit to be tied with impatience. I thought Daddy would say yes; he hadn't said nothin' bad nor gotten his red angry face, but I couldn't be sure. I stood by Mama, who put an arm round my waist and squeezed tight. A little surprised, I looked at her, cause she don't hug much when other people are around, and I saw that she was all teary.

"…and if she don't like it, well, we'll bring her back to you," the captain was sayin'. "I think she'll be happy here, though – and we'll sure be pleased to have her. That little girl of yours is a right clever hand at engines."

Daddy almost swelled up with pride at that. "She sure is," he said, tossin' a glance toward me and Mama. "Don't know where she gets it, but there ain't nothin' my Kaylee can't fix."

I blushed; it ain't no big skill, I've said that a hundred times. No harder'n walkin'.

"I only got one more question," her daddy said, and I nearly groaned aloud. He fixed the captain with the kind of look he always gives me when I go out too dressed up or come back too late. "You 'n' her," he pointed to Zoë, who seemed a bit surprised, "Browncoats, were you?"

The captain stiffened up, crossed his arms over his chest like he was expectin' a fight. Silly, of course, Daddy ain't no Purplebelly. "Yes sir," he replied, and didn't say nothin' else.

Daddy exchanged a look with Mama. "Well all right then," Daddy nodded. "I reckon you'll take good enough care of her."

I gasped, not quite able to believe. "You mean it?"

He came over and took my hands in his. "I do," he said, and his smile was a little sad. "Captain Reynolds here is offerin' you a great chance to go make somethin' of yourself, and I ain't gonna keep you from that."

I threw my arms around Daddy's neck, and I seen that the captain and Zoë had disappeared somewheres. "Oh, thank you, Daddy!" I exclaimed, and dang it, now I was getting' all teary, too.

I turned Daddy loose and hugged Mama just as tight. Mama was cryin' full-out, in that soundless way she had. "I'll send you letters all the time," I whispered. "Letters and wavs if I can. Don't you worry about me, Mama. I'll be okay." I'd send them money, too; I knew how bad they needed it.

"I know you will, honey," Mama said, kissin' me on the forehead. "We're sure gonna miss you."

The pilot – Wash, and he was new, too –chatted about this thing and that thing, but I didn't pay him no mind. I was busy watchin' my home planet fall away, watchin' the sky go from harsh daylight to unbelievably dark and huge and full of nothin' but _Serenity _and stars.

"It's a sight, ain't it?" The captain's voice made me jump.

"It looks so little," I said, surprised at how my voice shook. "I ..I ain't never been off-world before."

The captain put a hand on my shoulder. "You all right?"

I nodded, but didn't trust myself to say anything else. It sure wouldn't do to bust out cryin' in front of my new boss – he might set me back down if he thought I was a weepy little girl.

"You just take your time." I wouldn't have guessed that Captain Reynolds would be sympathetic like that. "It's a big shock, leavin' home for the first time."

I wiped at my eyes, turned around to face him. "Maybe I'll just go check out the engine," I said, and he nodded, pointin' like I didn't already know where it was.

Everything seemed to be runnin' just fine. I thought maybe I'd sleep in here sometimes; the rumble of the engine was real soothin'. It was also loud enough that no-one heard me when I started cryin' in earnest. At least I though no-one heard me – but just when I was feelin' lowest and startin' to wonder if I'd been too hurried bout leavin' home, Zoë came in. She didn't say nothin' bout my tear-stained face, but she handed me a couple blankets. "I saw you brought a quilt," she said, "but it gets a hell of a lot colder out here than it ever does planetside. You keep these as long as you need 'em."

Right about then's when _Serenity _started to feel like home.


End file.
